


Revenge

by Lestrade_DI



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Homeless John, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John is 19, M/M, Mention of abuse, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock is involved in some nasty business, Teenlock, just FYI, mention of sexual abuse, sherlock is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestrade_DI/pseuds/Lestrade_DI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ran away from home. When he arrives at a house for homeless kids he meets Sherlock who tries to convince John on taking revenge on his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new home

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i'm writing again! I just started my internship and for some reason i get a lot of writing done here. I'll continue 'A kiss from the sea' later when i transferred my progress to my work computer :). So in the meanwhile i'm writing this!  
> (Also not beta'd :p)  
> I didn't use the rape and underage warning since it's only mentioned. If you don't feel comfortable with it don't read u.u

John pulls his jacket tighter around him. He looks up at the people passing by. Some of them look at him with pity in their eyes, some just glared but most of them just ignore him. A kind looking woman throws some coins in the cup thats placed before John’s feet and he thanks her.

He looks down at the money he has so far. Three pound and twenty pence. It’s just enough for a bloody sandwich. He sighs and puts his head in his hands. This will be a long winter. When he looks up again a guy was standing in front of him, with a smile on his face.

“Hey.” The guy says but John doesn’t reply. He just looks at the man.

“Lost your tongue or something?” The man asks, still with that smile on his face. John puts the coins in his pocket. “What do you want?"

The man holds up his hands in defense. “Just having a chat. Something wrong with that?” John glares at him. “Not many people just talk to a homeless guy.” The man’s smile still hasn’t left his face. “Well i do.” He says as he grabs a business card out of his pocket and hands it to John. John, curious as he is, takes the card and looks at it. A house for homeless kids? He looks back up at the guy.

“The winter is coming up so it’ll be hard to live on the street. I can provide you a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in."

John sits up straight. “What’s in it for you?"

“The company really. I don’t like being alone. Never have. Of course you can’t live there for free forever. You get 2 weeks to find a job, pay along and save up to make a start on your own."

John looks at the man. Is he really offering him a home? Just like that? No. That can’t be right. John looks away and says “I don’t need your help.” The man just shrugs. “Whatever you want. Just know that you’re always welcome.” And with that the man walks away. Leaving John to sit there, confused about what had just happened.

#### ~~~~~

A week has passed and John finds himself at the address that was on the card the guy gave him some time ago. It is a normal looking apartment. Not too big neither small. John takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

A girl with long brown hair and a smile on her face opens the door. “You must be one of the new guys!” She says in a cheery voice and John just smiles at her. She steps aside to let John in. “Please come in. Kevin would like to see you.” John awkwardly walks in and looks around. He was standing in a slim hallway with on the right an opening towards what John suspect is the living room. On the left side are three doors and at the end of the hallway are two doors labeled ‘toilet’ and ‘bathroom’. John makes his way over to the living room. The room isn’t that big either. It has a rather large sofa, a tv, a small dresser and a diner table. The guy who gave him the card was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. He looks up when John enters the room and smiles.

“So, you finally decided to come?” He asks and John nods. He puts his backpack down and takes off his jacket. It was nicely warm in here.

“There are some things I like to explain to you but why don’t you have something to eat first.” He points at the kitchen which is at the end of the living room. “We just ordered Chinese and we have some left.” John’s stomach starts rumbling at the thought of Chinese alone. “Molly why don’t you show him what’s where hm?” The guy says and John follows the girl to the kitchen. She starts showing him where everything is and John makes himself a plate of Chinese.

“If I may ask,” Molly starts. “How did you end up on the street?"

John places his plate in the microwave and presses play before turning to Molly. “I walked away from home."

“I see.” The girl says as if it doesn’t surprise her. “Any particular reason for it?” John bit his lip and the girl quickly continued. “If you don’t want to tell me it’s fine! I was just curious.” John gave her a small smile. “That’s fine. But I rather keep that private.” Molly returned the smile.

“Well I should be off to work. Maybe I’ll see you around.” And with that she waves John and Kevin goodbye and leaves.

John carefully takes out the hot plate and brings it to the table where the guy was still sitting but now he has his laptop in front of him. John took place across from him and starts eating in silence. Eventually the guy shove his laptop to the side and looks at John. “May I ask you some questions?” John looks up surprised but nods.

“First of all, I never got your name.” The guy says and he smiles a bit. “My name’s Kevin."

John swallows his food. “John, John Watson."

Kevin types something on his laptop. “Well John, How old are you?” John looks over at the laptop. “Are you writing this all down?” He asks and Kevin nods. “A lot of people come and go here. I like to keep track of who was here and for how long.”

“I see. Well I’m 19.” John says and again Kevin types. “Okay so you’re not underaged anymore. You finished school?” John nods. “I waited till I finished my school."

“That’s very smart of you. One last question. If I may ask, what made you run away?”

John looks away. “Let’s just say my father and I didn’t really got along.” Kevin looks at him. “I get it… Well you’re here now.” He gives a small smile and John smiles as well. “You can stay in the third room. It’s currently free.” John nods. “Thank you.”

“The first room in mine. It’s off limits for most people. Second is Molly’s and sometimes a girl named Irene. The room you stay in belonged to another boy but I haven’t seen him in a long while so you can have it for now."

“Did the boy just left?” John asks and Kevin nods. “He left some of his stuff behind. I stuffed it in the box in the corner for if he comes back.”

“I see..” John says and he starts thinking about what could have caused the boy to leave. maybe he went back home. Or he found some place else to stay. But then he would have told Kevin would he not?

“Oh before I forget. I’ll leave a note on the table for you tomorrow. On it will be a code for the small safe that’s standing outside the door. It contains a spare key. Use it to open the door and just put it back for the next person.” John nods and continues eating.

He and Kevin talk for a while and Kevin promises him to leave a list of people who might have some work for John. John thanks him again, went for a shower and then to bed.

It feels good to sleep in a real bed again. He went to homeless shelters from time to time but the beds there weren’t that great. It didn’t take John long to fall asleep.  



	2. Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. When I feel like it I read it over and maybe change some mistakes.

John woke up by the sound of the front door closing. He looks on his phone. 02:39. Who the hell comes home this late? John softly slips out of bed and walks towards the living room. There was a faint light coming from the kitchen and John went to check it out. There was boy standing in front of the fridge. He picks up the milk and drinks it straight from the bottle. John just stands there, observing the boy. He had dark, curly hair, pale skin, black skinny jeans with a black sweater and a backpack on his back.

When the boy closes the fridge he turns around and looks at John. They stare at one other for a while before the boy walks past him, shoving John aside. John stands there confused and then makes his way back to bed. He freezes in the doorframe when he sees the boy undressing in his room. He takes off everything except for his pants and a shirt and gets into the left side of the bed John was just sleeping in. John blinks a couple of times and the boy gets up, leaning on his elbow and he looks in John’s direction.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to sleep?!” The boy asks irritated and John has to take a moment to think of a response. “I… uhh well, I was actually sleeping in that bed…"

“Well then get in and shut up!” The boy says and he lays back down. John slowly makes his way over to the other side of the bed and gets in. Not really sure what is going on. It took him a while to fall asleep again but when he did he fell in a deep sleep.

#### ~~~~~

He wakes up the next morning and turns around. The boy is gone. He gets out of bed and makes his way over to the living room where he found the boy hanging on the couch, looking at his phone.

“Morning…” John says a bit awkwardly. The boy murmurs something back that sounds like ‘good morning’ and John just makes his way over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. When he walks back in he notices the note on the table and he reads it before placing it with his phone on the table.

John sits down and looks at the boy who still hasn’t payed any attention to him. “So…” John starts. “Are you my roommate?” The boy looks up confused. “Roommate?” John nods. “Yea. Kevin said that the room was free. But I don’t mind sharing it.” The boy looks at him for a while before continuing with whatever he was doing on his phone. “Great, because it is my room."

“What?” John asks confused. The boy continues. “It’s my room. Has been for over two years."

“O-oh…” John says. “But Kevin said it was free.” The boy stretches and puts his phone down. “Well I haven’t been around for a while so he must have assumed I was gone. Hey could you do me a favor and pass that laptop to me?” The boy says and he points at Kevin’s laptop.

“That’s Kevin’s.” John says and the boy roles his eyes. “Yes, thank for stating the obvious. Now could you please hand it over?” John hesitates at first but then grabs the laptop and hands it over to the boy. “Here you go.” John says. “I’m John by the way."

“Sherlock.” The boy simply says as he opens the laptop and starts typing. Even before John could sit back down the boy groans. “He changed his password…”

“Well of course he changed his password if he doesn’t want others to use his laptop.” John says and Sherlock just continues typing. It took Sherlock just two minutes before he smiles and says “Got it.” John looks at him impressed but the boy’s too busy typing to notice. John grabs the newspaper on the table and starts reading. It stays quiet for a while till Sherlock starts groaning again and John sees him picking up his phone and calling someone.

“Yes it’s me.” Sherlock says and John eyes his direction. “You said you’ll give me the money today. Yes, yes you did! Look I need it okay! He needs it today and if I don’t have it he’ll k-“ Sherlock makes eye contact with John, then closes the laptop and walks over to the hallway to continue his conversation. John just sits there, looking towards the hallway. All he can hear is Sherlock’s soft but frustrated murmur. Not much later Sherlock walks back in.

“Everything alright?” John asks and Sherlock nods. “Fine.” Sherlock opens the laptop, clicks a couple of times before he closes it again and places it back on the table. He walks to the bedroom and comes back all dressed. “Can you say nothing to Kevin about anything you just heard?” Sherlock asks while he grabs his stuff together. John looks up confused but nods. “Y-yea sure.”

“Thanks.” Sherlock says. And with that he walks out.


	3. Something more then a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of (sexual) abuse!

Around 5 PM Kevin comes home. John is sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looks up when Kevin enters the room and smiles. “Hey!” He says and Kevin greets him back.

“How was your first night here?” Kevin asks after he has taken off his coat. “Pretty great.” John says. “Only there was a boy who slept next to me.” Kevin looks up confused. “A boy?” John nods. “His name’s Sherlock. He came in last night and just got into the bed I was sleeping. apparently it’s his room."

Kevin sighs and sits down. “It was yea. He hasn’t come back in a while.”

“Yea he said something like that."

“Did he say anything else?” Kevin asks and John hesitates if he should tell him. Sherlock had asked him not to. “Well, he talked to someone about money."

“Did he say what for?"

John shakes his head and Kevin sighs deeply. “Do you have any idea?” John asks and Kevin looks up at him. “I’m afraid I might do.” John looks curious as he waits for Kevin to continue. “Last year Sherlock was involved in some drug deals. I managed to help him out of it but it wouldn’t surprise me if he fell back in it."

“Oh…” John says surprised. He wasn’t expecting this.

“Look John. Just try to not get involved with him. It’s a bad world he got himself in.” John looks up at Kevin and notices he looks really serious. “I won’t.” John says and Kevin smiles a bit again. “Good, I don’t want you to walk the same path as he did."

#### ~~~~~

A couple days went by and John has got himself a job in a cafe around the corner. It’s not much but it’s something to get him started. It is Monday and John has a day off. He is watching some tv when the front door opens and closes. Sherlock appears in the doorframe, soaking wet from the rain. “Want a towel?” John asks as he gets up.

“Please…” Sherlock says while shivering and John walks to the bathroom to get him some towels. When he walks back Sherlock has already taken off all his clothes except for his pants. John slightly blushes and gives the boy the towels. Sherlock thanks him and dries his hair while walking into Kevin’s room. He comes back not much later wearing Kevin’s shirt and the towel hanging around his neck.

“You sure Kevin is okay with that?” John asks as he watches Sherlock walk towards the couch. His long legs sticking out underneath the oversized shirt. John can’t help but look at him till Sherlock turns around. “I’m sure it’s fine. I borrowed shirt’s from him before.”

John shrugs. “If you say so. But now you’re here you can help me to make some dinner.” He says and makes his way over to the kitchen. Sherlock groans and lays down on the couch. “I’m not even hungry…” Sherlock complains and John looks at him. “You need to eat you know.” Sherlock lays upside down on the couch and looks at John with puppy dog eyes. “Could you make me some then~?” John could feel his stomach tinkle and he smiles. “Sure, but only this time.” Sherlock gave him a smile back and John quickly gets in the kitchen to hide his blush.

He comes back later with two plates spaghetti. He places one in front of Sherlock who immediately got up. “It looks pretty good.” Sherlock says as he sits down on the floor next to the coffee table. “I had to cook quite a lot so I know what I’m doing.” John says, sitting down across from Sherlock.

Sherlock takes a bite and smiles. “I know people who have been cooking for themselves for years and they can’t even bake an egg."

John looks down at his own plate. “Well you’ll learn fast if you get punished whenever you make a mistake..”

Sherlock looks back up. “Your father…?” He asks carefully and John nods. “Only physically or also mentally?” Sherlock continues and John just whispers “Both.”

“What else did he do?” Sherlock asks, sounding serious. “A lot.” John simply says and he takes a bite of his food. “And he’s still walking free?!” John nods.

“Don’t you want to take revenge? For everything that he has done?!” John looks up at Sherlock who still seems to be serious and he shakes his head. “No, he doesn’t know where I am and I like to keep it that way."

“I can arrange something for you. I know people."

“No thanks.”

Sherlock stands up. “You seriously want to let him get away with it?"

“People get away with rape on a daily basis. It’s not fair I know. But it happens.” Just then John noticed what he had said and he looks away. Sherlock was quiet and just looked at him. The silence was interrupted by Sherlock who walks over to John and sits down next to him. “I’m sorry…” Sherlock softly whispers.

“I… I never told anyone before.” John says and he finally looks Sherlock in the eyes. He’s pretty close, John thought. But it felt nice, it felt save.

“Why tell me?” Sherlock asks and John shrugs. “It just… happened."

“I know how awful it is and I’m glad you told me.” He says and John looks confused. “You know…?” Sherlock places a hand on John’s knee. “I’ve did some bad things in my life and, even though i’ve never experienced it myself, i’ve seen it happen and didn’t do anything. I don’t want to do nothing now.”

“But there is nothing to do about it."

Sherlock grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the table and writes down his phone number, giving it to John. “If you ever change your mind about that you can contact me.” John looks down at the number and then back up at Sherlock. “You make it sound as if you’re going to leave."

“I am.” Sherlock says. “Oh.” John lets his hand with the note rest in his lap. Sherlock looks curious at John. “Don’t you want me to?”

“Well…” John bit his lip. “It’s nice to have a friend.” Sherlock freezes and blinks a couple of times. It is a funny sight. As if Sherlock stops functioning just because John called him his friend. “I can stay for the night.” Sherlock then says when he gets himself back together. John gave him a smile. “That would be nice."

“I have one question though…” Sherlock says and he gets closer to John. John looks at him curious and Sherlock whispers. “Can I kiss you?” John’s cheeks became bright red and he doesn’t move. Sherlock stares him in the eyes and John slowly leans forward. “I take that as a yes then.” Sherlock says with a smile and closes the distance between them and presses his lips against John’s. The kiss seems to be forever. John just closes his eyes and let’s Sherlock take the lead. Eventually they break away and lock eyes again. John grins widely.

The front door opens and Sherlock quickly gets up, creating distance between him and John. Kevin walks in and looks at the two boys in the room. John, who is still grinning, greets him happily and Sherlock just looks away.

“You’re still here?” Kevin asks and Sherlock nods. “I’m staying for the night. I’ll leave in the morning.”

“Okay.” Kevin says as he picks up the grocery bags. “Molly is staying at a friends so you can sleep in her bed.” He takes the bags to the kitchen without making further eye contact.

John looks confused at Sherlock who just signs that is alright. Sherlock grabs his bags and walks over to the girls room. John takes a deep breath before walking over to the kitchen. “Need any help?” He asks Kevin.

“Yes please."

John helps Kevin unpack in silence. Once they’re all done Kevin turns to him. “John..?”

“Yea?"

“I thought I asked you to not get involved with him."

“Wh-?” John starts, a bit confused. “I’m not involved. We we’re just having dinner.” Kevin shakes his head. “No you were not John. I can see something has happened between you two.” John wanted to talk back but Kevin interrupted him. “I don’t care what it is. I’m just warning you. Sherlock really isn’t the guy to get involved with.” John stares at Kevin for a while who was looking serious. He gulps and nods. “Okay, I… I’ll look out."

With that John walks back to the living room. Sherlock was still busy in Molly’s room. John sat down and stares blankly at the telly. The images flash before his eyes but he’s not actually seeing any of it. All he can think about is what happened in the last couple of weeks. That he was homeless just a couple of weeks ago. Kevin bringing him in. Sherlock crawling in bed with him. The phone call Sherlock got. The kiss and the conversation with Kevin. It all seems like some bad teenage movie but this is actually his life.


	4. Too young?

It soon becomes evening and John cleans up the, now cold, plates of spaghetti, takes a shower and lays down in his bed. He couldn’t actually sleep. He just turns around in his bed and looks at the clock from time to time. The first time he looks its 9 PM. Then 10, 11.30 and eventually 1 AM. John groans and turns off the clock. He turns around some more till suddenly his door opens. He looks up and sees Sherlock standing in the doorframe. John leans on his elbows and smiles as Sherlock slowly closes the door behind him and makes his ways over to John’s bed. John pulls away the covers as Sherlock crawls on the bed, on top of John.

“Hey~” John whispers once the boy is settled on top of John. Sherlock just leans down and kisses John on the mouth. It was a long, sloppy kisses that escalated in Sherlock kissing John’s jaw, his neck and going down to his chest. John throws back his head and enjoys it. Sherlock was paying a attention to every single detail on John’s torso. From the gold hairs that slowly start to grown to the scars he got from his fathers abuse. John pulls the boy back up and kisses him again, deeper this time. In the meanwhile he pulls Sherlocks shirt up as a sign to take it off. Sherlock broke their kiss and pulls his shirt over his head. When John looks him over he holds in his breath. Sherlock was absolutely gorgeous. His pale skin, the small trace of black, curly pubic hair sticking out of his pants, the slight blush that has start to appear on his face.

John smiles and reaches out to touch Sherlock. He slides his hand over the boy’s chest. It’s so soft, so innocent looking, so young…. Wait...

“Wait…” John says as he pulls back his hand. “How old are you?” He never got the change to ask him. But like this Sherlock looks young.

Sherlock looks at John for a while before answering. “I don’t see how my age is relevant right now but I’m sixteen.”

Sixteen… That’s a lot younger then he had given the guy. Maybe it was because he is so tall? John sighs. “I see.” Then Sherlock suddenly leans forward, bringing his face close to John’s. “Is my age a problem to you?” John gives him a gentle smile. “No! Well… A bit actually. I’m nineteen you see…” He says and Sherlock raises an eyebrow. “So?"

John pushes Sherlock back and sits upright but Sherlock still stays on his lap. “It’s a three years difference Sherlock. You’re still underaged. We should wait till you’re at least eighteen.” John says and Sherlock just looks at him before he steps out of bed, making his way to the door. John wants to stop him but he’s already out of the room. John sighs and lets himself fall back down. He stares at the ceiling for a while and then turns on his side. He finds Sherlock’s shirt next to him and gets out of bed. He takes the shirt with him to Sherlock’s room and softly nocks before he opens the door.

Sherlock is sitting in the middle of his bed, legs pulled up and a laptop in front of him. Shinning a faint light all over him. Sherlock’s eyes flick up for a second but then focus back on the laptop. John walks in, holding up the shirt. “You forgot this.” He says and hands it to the boy. Sherlock takes it and throws it aside. John looks at him a while and then sighs. “Look I didn’t mean to anger you or anything. I just rather wait a bit.” He says and Sherlock looks up at him in silence. Then he closes the laptop and puts it away so John can take place on the bed. Sherlock, who is still sitting all curled up, just looks at John. There is a somewhat awkward silence and John wants to break it but Sherlock was faster.

“John you should know that I don’t care about the age difference. I’ve done worse things then sex.” Sherlock starts and John gulps. John opens his mouth to say something but once again Sherlock was faster. He grabs the back of John’s head and pulls him in for a kiss. It was a slow and gentle kiss. John puts his hand around Sherlock middle and lays them both down on the bed so he’s hovering above the boy. Sherlock pulls up his leg and presses his knee against John’s crotch causing him to break the kiss and gasp. He looks down at Sherlock. “I’m sorry but I really don’t want to go any further for now.” Sherlock sighs and puts down his leg. “Fine…” John leans down and kisses him again. “Why don’t we go back to the other room hm? A bit more space."

Sherlock nods and they both make their way over to the other room. John lays down behind Sherlock and puts an arm around him. Sherlock just stares right in front of him while he listens to John’s breathing becoming slower. He waits till John’s fully asleep before closing his own eyes.

#### ~~~~~

When John wakes up he noticed that Sherlock was gone. He yawns and gets out of bed, making his way to the living room where he expects the boy to be. But he’s not. John looks in the girls room and Sherlock’s things are all gone. John feels a sadness flowing through his body and he shakes it off quickly. Sherlock told him he was leaving in the morning. And besides, John has his number. He grabs his wallet from his nightstand and takes the number out, smiling at it. He then takes his phone and saves it in his contacts before sending Sherlock a text.

“Morning,  
Missed you this morning~  
Any idea when you’ll be back?  
Xxx John"

John chuckles at how cheesy his own texts sound. He puts his phone back on the nightstand and walks over the bathroom to take a shower.

When he comes back the green light on his phone is blinking. He sits down on the bed and unlocks it.

“Had to leave early.  
If everything goes alright I’ll be back next week.  
SH"

John smiles, even in his texts Sherlock sounds so mature. John starts getting dressed for work and just hopes the week passes fast.


	5. A new victim.

More then a week has passed and Sherlock still hasn’t returned. John has send him texts but no answer. With every day that passes by John feels more worried. His shift for the day is finally over and he grabs his stuff. When he walks out of the back door he sees a familiar figure standing on the other side of the alleyway.

“Where have you been?!” John says as he walks up to Sherlock who looks up from his phone. “I had some things to do.” Sherlock answers calmly. “And then you can’t even text me back to let me know you’re okay?” Sherlock puts his phone back in his pocket and looks John in the eyes. “I have something to discuss with you.” And with that Sherlock wants to walk away. But John won’t let him. He grabs Sherlock’s wrist and pulls him back to face him. He presses him against the wall and gives him a kiss. John could feel Sherlock relax underneath him and he lets go of his wrist, bringing his hand up to Sherlock’s cheek.

When they break away Sherlock looks at John with sparkling eyes. John smiles and gives him another short kiss. “I’ve missed you.” John whispers. Sherlock looks down and whispers back “I’m sorry…” John strokes the hair out of Sherlock’s face. “It’s okay, just keep me up to date next time okay?” Sherlock nods and grabs John’s hand. They walk for a while in silence. John wants to ask Sherlock what he has been doing but he decides not to. If Sherlock wants him to know he will tell him.

They walk into a small coffee shop and Sherlock chooses a seat all the way in the back. They order some coffee and Sherlock stays quiet till the waitress has brought them their order. He carefully takes a sip and looks John in the eyes.

“John, I need you to promise me to not get mad.” He says seriously. John frowns and nods. “Sure, what is it?"

Sherlock takes a deep breath and says “I’ve been to your old house."

John holds his breath for a couple of seconds and tries to hold his calm. “Why?” He asks in the most calm voice he can put on right now. “I wanted to see your father.” Sherlock answers and before John could react he continues. “Don’t worry, I didn’t make contact with him. But I did notice this.” Sherlock grabs some papers from his backpack and hands them over to John.

They are photos of his old home. Through the window you can see his father standing in the living room. The next photo is zoomed in on the window and you can now see a kid standing in front of his father. A young boy. The next one is zoomed in on the boy and you could clearly see bruises and cuts on the young boy’s arm and neck. John holds his breath once again when he looks at the next photo. His father is hitting the boy. John quickly puts them all upside down and takes a deep breath. He feels like he’s gonna get sick.

“Do you know the boy?” Sherlock asks and John just shakes his head. “I… I have never seen him before…” Sherlock takes a sip of his coffee and John tries to do the same. But he’s barely able to swallow. “When were these taken…?” John asks softly and Sherlock takes the photos back. “Yesterday.” John closes his eyes and takes another deep breath.

“John?” Sherlock says and John looks at him again. “Did you really thought he was going to stop when you left?” Sherlock sounds so serious. As if he was talking about this like when you’re talking about the weather. John shrugs. “I don’t know. I was just glad I was finally gone.”

“I can understand that. But it’s not going to stop him. He found someone else and after he has run away I’m pretty sure he’ll find another kid.”

John puts his head in his head but Sherlock grabs one of his hands. “No John, look at me.” And John does. “I can help you stop him. Make sure he doesn’t hurt any other kids. But I need, no I want, your permission.” Sherlock looks him in the eyes and John slightly nods. “So I have your permission?” Sherlock asks to make sure and John clears his throat. “Yea, but I want to come along…"

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asks and John nods once again. Sherlock squeezes John’s hand. “Then we’re leaving tomorrow morning."


	6. A bullet through the head

The car ride is quiet. John looks outside the window to the houses and people passing by. It is softly raining and the the water drops on the car window manage to calm John down a bit.

He had barely slept last night. Memories kept flashing before his eyes and he has thrown up twice. Sherlock has been right next to him all the time, petting his back and holding him close. Sherlock has got them a cab and here they are, on their way to John’s old home. He never expected to go back there. He never wanted to.

The cab stops across the street. Sherlock pays the driver a bit more and says “Stay here till we’re both in got out of the car.” The driver just nods and grabs a newspaper he has laying around. Sherlock turns to John. “I’m going in first. Do not come out of the car until I tell you to okay?” John wants to ask why. He wants to ask a lot of questions right now. But all he says was “Okay.” Sherlock gives him a kiss and exits the car, making his way over to the front door. He grabs the key behind the flowerpot John told him about and disappears inside.

John just stares at the house. There is nothing to be seen. The curtains of the living room are closed and theres no activities whatsoever in the kitchen. After 10 minutes John thinks about entering the house but he doesn’t. He thinks about what Sherlock said. After 15 minutes the cab driver seems to have finished his newspaper and is now trying to have a small talk with John. But he only responds with short answers and the cabbie gives up soon. After 20 minutes the front door finally opens and Sherlock appears, signing John to come in. John gets out without even saying goodbye to the cabbie and walks over to the house.

Only when John gets closer he noticed the blood on Sherlock’s side and how he’s holding it. “Wh-what..” John starts but Sherlock just turns around. “It’s nothing. Just a minor mistake. Follow me.” John follows Sherlock and closes the door behind him. John looks around and gets a weird feeling in his stomach. He feels physically sick to be back home. Sherlock leads John to the basement and when they get down John freezes.

His father is tied up to a chair in the middle of the basement. He’s wearing a blindfold, headphones and he has a cloth in his mouth. Sherlock walks over to him and turns to look at John. “You’re ready?” He asks and John nods. Sherlock removes the headphones and blindfold from John’s father and the man blinks a couple of time before locking his eyes with John. It was a long, silent stare until John walks up to his father fast and hits him on the cheek. The man was groaning and John pulls out the cloth.

“Why?!” John asks while breathing heavily. “Why was just ruining Harry and my life not enough?!"

The man looks over at Sherlock who took place on top of the table and then back to John. “Answer me!” John almost screams as he puts his fist in his fathers stomach. The man coughs a couple of time but still doesn’t answer. Sherlock grabs his backpack and unzips it. John looks over at him and sees he takes out a pair of gloves, a hammer, a pair of sharp looking scissors, a pocket knife and as last, a gun. A gun with a silencer attached to it. Sherlock looks at John with a serious expression on his face. John takes a deep breath and puts on the gloves. Just when he picks up the pocket knife there is a sound of the front door closing coming from upstairs.

Sherlock gets of the table with a soft groan. “I’ll handle it. You continue here.” And with that he stumbles upstairs. Leaving John alone with his father.

#### ~~~~~

Sherlock walks back down the stairs and now it’s his time to freeze. John is sitting on the ground with his head hanging. There is blood on his shirt and hands and the gun is laying in front of him. His father is with his head hanging to the side and a bullet hole right between his eyes.

Sherlock grabs a sheet and covers the body with it. The red from the blood starts staining the white sheet quickly. Sherlock takes the gun away from John and puts it back in his backpack together with the other stuff. He walks over to John and kneels down next to him.

“John, you did good.” Sherlock whispers as he takes the gloves off John’s hands and stuffs them in a plastic bag in his backpack. He puts a hand on John’s shoulder, he notices he is slightly shaking and Sherlock looks concerned. “John…?” he tries and John looks up slowly. “I… I killed him…” He whispers and Sherlock sits in front of him, taking his head in hands and forcing John to look him in the eyes. “It had to be done John. Just think of the kids you saved.”

“But…” John says and Sherlock shushes him. “No ‘but’. Come on.” He takes John’s hands and pulls him up. He cleans John up and gives him a new shirt he brought with him. John puts it on and takes a last look at the body that is now covered with a bloodstained sheet before following Sherlock up the stairs. Sherlock pulls him into the living room where John’s mother and a little boy were standing. John looks up surprised as the woman walks up and hugs him.

“Oh John, I’m so glad you’re okay…” She says and she pulls back, looking John all over. “I missed you so much.” She says with tear in his eyes. John doesn’t say anything back. He just looks at her as if she’s something he can’t explain. “Sherlock told me what happened. It was not your fault John, it was all selfdefense.” John blinks a couple of times and slowly progresses what his mother has just said.

John’s mother steps aside and holds out her hand to the little boy who walks up to them shyly. “John, this is your little brother. Thomas.” John kneels down in front of the boy and puts on a fake smile. “Hey Thomas, my name is John.” The boy looks around the room before he looks back at John. “Where is father…?” He asks softly and John’s smile drops.

“Well… Father isn’t coming back.” John says and the boy looks curious. “Why not?” He asks and John bites his bottom lip while he thinks of an answer.

“Father is taking a trip.” His mother says with a smile. “Oh.” Says the boy. “So no more beatings..?” He asks softly and John shakes his head. “He will never hurt you again."

The boy starts the smile now and John can’t help but smile back at him. Sherlock walks up to John’s mother and says, clear enough that John hears it as well, “I’m contacting someone to get rid of… inconvenience. You got somewhere else to stay for the night?” The woman nods and answers. “We can stay with a friend of mine.”

Sherlock takes out his phone. “If everything goes alright it’ll be dealt tonight.” he says and the woman smiles. “Thank you.”

Sherlock looks at John and asks “Are you coming with me?” John looks at Sherlock then Thomas and eventually back to Sherlock before nodding. He wants to get up but gets stopped by the little boy grabbing his arm. “You’re not leaving already are you? Don’t leave big bro…” The boy seems to be on the edge of tears and John gulps. He looks over at Sherlock who is waiting for him and he sighs, picking up the boy.

“You know, why don’t the four of us go get some lunch together. I think we deserve it!” John says and the boy’s tears disappear and he starts to smile. John smiles in return and looks over to Sherlock. “You’re coming along?” Sherlock looks away. “I don’t know.”

John hands Thomas over to his mother and walks over to Sherlock, taking his hand. “I haven’t seen you in more then a week. I’d love to spend some time with you. Doing normal things.” John smiles and Sherlock looks up before smiling as well. “Fine, I’ll join.”

John kisses him. “Thank you” He says and they walk out. There is a white van with some guys standing in front of it. Sherlock walks up to them and talks with them for a while then gives them his backpack before walking back. “They’re going to fix it.” John looks over at the men who are now entering the house. They look quite normal. Like someone you can bump into in the supermarket or your next door neighbor.


	7. The kind you don't want to be involved with

They went for lunch and John and his mother had some time to catch while Thomas kept Sherlock busy. John and his mother laughed at the sight of the boy dragging Sherlock from one place to another. His mother has offered John to come live with him again but John wasn’t sure. He likes living with Kevin. His mother told him that it was okay, and that he is always welcome.

Not much later John and Sherlock are sitting in a cab on their way home. The ride back was as quiet as the one to his old home. John glanced over at Sherlock who was looking out of the window.

“Sherlock.” John says to get the boys attention. “About what happened…” Flashes of his father appeared in his mind. Old and New ones. He bites his lip and looks the younger one in the eyes.

“Let’s not talk about it now.” Sherlock says and he turns his gaze back to the window. John sighs and decides to look outside as well when he suddenly when he suddenly felt something on his hand. He looks at it and Sherlock was holding it. John smiles and squeezes it once.

#### ~~~~~

When they arrive back home John immediately takes a shower. When he walks into the living room Kevin stands there. It seems like he and Sherlock had a discussion because Sherlock walks past John and slams the front door behind him.

“Hey…” John says a bit awkward and Kevin turns around.

“John! Where did you go? I tried to call you all day!”

John walks over to the couch and sits down. “Sorry, my phone was turned off.” He doesn’t look Kevin in the eyes. Kevin sits down next to him.

“John, what happened…? Sherlock said you guys visited your parents.”

John looks the other way. “It’s fine, nothing happened."

“It does’t look that way. I just want to help John.” Kevin tries but John just stands up and walks to the front door. When he gets outside he walks over to Sherlock who’s sitting on the ground against the wall, cigaret between his lips. John sits down next to him and Sherlock leans against him.

“Kevin wants me gone.” The boy whispers and John looks at him.

“Why?"

“I’m involved with things he doesn’t want around here. He says I’m a threat to the other kids.” He takes John’s hand and plays with it.

“What kind of things are you involved with?” John asks carefully and Sherlock lets go of his hand. It is quiet for a couple of seconds before he grabs it again. “Just some people.” He replies.

“What kind of people?"

Sherlock sighs. “The kind you don’t want to be involved with.” He says softly and he intertwines their fingers. John softly squeezes Sherlock’s hand, which was resting in his own. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks and Sherlock shakes his head. “I’ll figure it out.” He trows away the cigaret.

“What about a place to sleep? You got a backup plan?"

Sherlock chuckles. “You worry a lot don’t you?” He looks up to face John who starts to smile. “I can’t help it.” John replies. Sherlock puts his hand behind John’s head and pulls him down. “I know what I’m doing.” He whispers before kissing John. John closes his eyes and kisses Sherlock back. He tastes slightly like cigarets but for some reason John likes it.

The front door opens and Kevin walks outside. John doesn’t notice a thing but Sherlock opens his eyes and looks at the man who’s starring at them. Sherlock breaks the kiss louder then it should have and grins. He looks back at John and Kevin walks away.


	8. Away

“I miss you” Is the message that pops on Sherlock’s phone screen. Sherlock looks over to his phone with hazy eyes. A girl with long blond hair picks up his phone and looks at it.

“What’s this now? You got yourself a boyfriend~"

“Bugger off.” Sherlock says as he turns around. The girl sits on the edge of the bed and unlocks Sherlock’s phone. She scrolls through the long list of unread messages.

“He really seems to miss you. Why don’t you text him back.” She asks. Sherlock pulls up his legs to make himself as small as possible.

“If you won’t then I will send him something~” She says with a grin on her face while she starts typing. Sherlock quickly turns around and snatches the phone away from here, turning it off. He turns once again with his back to her, holding the phone close to him.

She sighs and lays down behind to him. “Is he the guy you talked with me about?” She asks but Sherlock doesn’t respond. She places her hand on his shoulder. “Come here.” She whispers and Sherlock puts away the phone before turning to her. She takes his hands and looks him in the eyes.

“Why won’t you talk to him?” She asks in a soft voice and Sherlock avoids eye contact.

“Did he do something to you?” Again silence.

“Did you do something to him?” Sherlock bit his lip and she forms her lips in a small ‘o’. she pulls him closer. “Whatever it is he obviously forgave you by looking at the texts.”

“But I’ve not forgiven myself yet.” Sherlock whispers and the girl starts stroking his hair.

“Oh honey, this is the drugs talking. Why don’t you go sleep hm? We’ll talk about this in the morning."

#### ~~~~~

“Please answer me.” John types and he presses send. He hasn’t seen Sherlock in almost a month and he stopped responding to John’s texts. John sighs and puts down his phone.

“Something the matter sweety?” His mother asks as she walks into the room with two cups of tea. Ever since Sherlock left for ‘business’ a month ago, John went to live with his mother and Thomas. John still works at the cafe and tries to support his mother as much as possible.

John takes a cup from her. “It’s Sherlock…"

“He still won’t text you back?” She asks and John shakes his head. Sherlock had left suddenly and without saying anything. He did that more often but never this long. And they haven’t even had the chance to talk about everything that has happened. The men Sherlock had called did clean up everything though. It is as if nothing ever happened. John sighs and puts his cup down.

“He’ll contact you eventually honey.” His mother says. “What he did for you isn’t something that everyone would. Just give him some time.” She gives him a gentle smile and John smiles back. “You’re right. Thanks.” He says but even though he knows his mother is probably right he can’t shake off the bad feeling he has. He’s worried about Sherlock.

#### ~~~~~

“Back so soon?” The man asks and Sherlock just nods. A cold wind blows through the alley and Sherlock puts his hands in his pockets.

“The usual I presume?” The man asks while he takes a small package out of his bag. Sherlock hands him over some cash but the man shakes his head. “Price has gone up."

“What?!” Sherlock says. “I was here two days ago and then it was 50 quid!” The man shushed. “Keep your voice down! Look I don’t make the prices. So if you want it pay up.”

Sherlock groans and looks at the money in his hand. “This is all I have.” He says and the man sighs before grinning like he just got the best idea. “You know, you’re pretty good looking. There might be another way for you to pay for the rest.” The man takes a step closer and Sherlock bites his bottom lip.

“Fine…"


	9. Time flies

John cleans up a table in the corner of the cafe when the door opens. “Welcome!” He says but when he looks up his smile drops. Kevin and Molly are standing in the doorframe. Molly puts on a happy smile and waves at John but Kevin looks serious. They sit down at one of the table’s and John walks up to them.

“What can I get you?” He asks coldly while holding up his notebook and pen.

“A coffee.” Kevin says, not looking John in the eyes. “And a tea for me please.” Molly adds with a smile. John just walks away and starts preparing the order when Molly walks up to the counter. “John..?” She asks and John turns around.

She takes a deep breath before saying “I don’t know everything that have happened between you and Kevin, but could you two please talk it out?” John sighs and puts the cups on a tray before walking over to the table where Kevin is still starring out of the window. He places everything down and sits down across from him.

Kevin looks confused at him and John crosses his arms. “Molly wants us to talk so go ahead.” John says. Kevin looks over at Molly before looking back at John.

“You know there was a good reason I wanted you to leave right?” Kevin starts.

“You wanted me to leave because I was involved with Sherlock and so, according to you, a ‘threat’ to the other kids."

“Yes." Kevin says and before he can say anything else John interrups him. "But I wasn't involved. I don't even know precisely what and who he's involved with. And I probably never will."

Kevin frown. "What do you mean with that?"

"Everytime I asked him about it he would wave it off. Like he doesn't want me involved. I've also haven't heard from him for over a month now." John sighs and he looks down.

Kevin leans forward, leaning on the table. "Don't take it personally John. He has done it before. He comes, he takes what he wants and he leaves again."

“I just thought we had something together… After what we’ve both been through…"

#### ~~~~~

Time goes by fast. John became manager of the cafe. He still lives with his mother. Mostly for Thomas. His mother has become ill so she can’t work anymore. John works from Monday till Saturday, he picks up Thomas from school after work, does groceries and cooks dinner for them. His mother keeps the house clean when John and Thomas are both away and when she’s feeling good she’ll good dinner instead of John.

John still sends Sherlock texts regularly even though he doesn’t respond. It has become a habit. Almost a journal actually. He sends him a messages if something has happened, good and bad. He sends him Merry Christmas messages and happy birthday, he got Sherlock’s birthday from Kevin. He keeps on sending them without knowing if someone reads them.

But someone does. Sherlock reads every single message John sends. Sometimes it makes him smile and sometimes it makes him feel down. He thinks about sending a reply multiple times but he never does. He keeps on reading the never ending messages while he tries to get through the days.

#### ~~~~~~

“Please tell me you’re going to do something for your birthday John!” Greg says. “You’re turning 21! you’re an adult then! A proper adult!”

John laughs. “It’s not a big deal, really. I don’t think i’ll do anything. I don’t got the money anyway."

“It doesn’t have to be big. We can all bring something to eat and drink and just hang out at your place.” Greg continues. John sighs and looks at the group of people who have became his friends throughout this past two years. Molly is one of them. She’s the only one who knows about him and Sherlock and John had asked her to not talk about it. She understood and never said a word about the boy ever again.

It’s been two years since he has last seen Sherlock. It all feels like a bad dream right now. He snaps out of his thoughts when he suddenly feels something pressing against his side. He looks over to see Sarah leaning against him and he smiles. He met Sarah in the cafe. She just moved here and got a part time job as waitress. John has thought her everything she needs to know about the cafe and the neighborhood. They have been hanging around a lot lately and John has starting to like her.

“We could watch a movie.” She says in a sweet voice and John nods. “That sounds nice."

“It’s decided then! Party at John’s Saturday evening!” Greg says while smiling widely.

“Fine, but not too much booze. My mom and Thomas are home and I don’t want a couple of drunk teenagers bothering them.” John says with a smile.


	10. Back together

It soon became Saturday and John’s mother has taken Thomas out for dinner so John and his friends can watch a movie. Greg and Irene are discussing whether they should watch a Marvel movie or Mean Girls when the doorbell rang.

“That must be the pizza!” John says and he gets up, walking to the door to open it. He opens the door with a smile but his smile soon drops when he sees who’s at the door.

“What are you doing here?” John asks and he crosses his arms while looking at the younger boy. Sherlock stands in front of John, coat collar turned up against the cold wind and his scarf covering half his face. Sherlock takes a small, gift wrapped box out of his pocket and hands it to John.

“Happy birthday John.” He says but John doesn’t take the present.

“I’m going to ask you again. What are you doing here?"

Sherlock lowers the present. “I’m coming over for you birthday.” He says simply.

John takes a deep breath as he tries to stay calm. “After two year? You decided to come over for my birthday after just disappearing for two bloody years."

“There were some things I had to sort out John. I couldn’t involve you in them."

Just when John wants to say something a voice behind him asks. “Do you got the pizza already? We’ve decided on the movie.” John turns around and sees Greg’s head popping around the corner. When Greg’s eyes fall on Sherlock he walks up to them.

“Friend of yours John?” Greg asks as he holds out his hand to Sherlock. “I’m Greg.” He says with a smile. Sherlock shakes it and introduces himself.

“Sort of yea.” John simply says and he leans against the doorframe. “But he has to leave again. He was just stopping by. Right?” He looks over to Sherlock who just nods.

“Oh thats a shame. Well maybe I’ll see you another time then.” Greg says and he waves Sherlock goodbye before walking back to the others. There is an awkward silence till Sherlock says. “I’m sorry."

John frowns. “Excuse me?” He asks and Sherlock says it again. “I’m sorry. For disappearing and everything that has happened. I know I can never fully make it up with you but I want to try. Could I come over later please?” Sherlock asks and John sighs. “You can come after 11PM. Everyone should be gone by then.” Sherlock nods and once again holds out the present for John. This time John takes it. “It’s not much but I hope you like it.” Sherlock says and with a short goodbye he turns around and walks away. John looks at him till he’s completely out of sight and then returns back inside. He places the gift on the cabinet before returning back inside.

#### ~~~~~

Greg is the last to leave. He stayed a bit longer to help John clean up since his mother and Thomas already went to bed. After Greg leaves John looks at the time. 10:45. He still has some time before Sherlock comes by. He gathers the gifts he got from everyone and just when he wants to make his way upstairs his eye falls on Sherlock’s gift. He takes it with him upstairs. He gives everything a place and sits down on the bed, Sherlock’s gift in his hands. He sighs and unwraps the gift. Inside the box is a pile of photos. John takes them out of the box and noticed they’re pictures of him and Sherlock. They’re the ones John made with Sherlock’s phone while his own was broken.

He looks at them one by one and smiles. Most of them are just John trying to take pictures of him and Sherlock and Sherlock trying to avoid it. He suddenly stops when one pictures comes up. He bites his bottom lip as he looks at it. It’s a picture Sherlock took of them while they’re laying in bed. Sherlock is actually smiling in this picture.

John can feel a tear rolling down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away. He puts the picture on his nightstand and the rest on his desk. Just when he is making his way downstairs someone knocks on the door. John opens it and Sherlock is standing there. He steps aside to let him in and Sherlock takes of his coat and shoes.

“My mom and Thomas are sleeping so we have to be quiet.” John says and Sherlock nods before making his way to the living room.

“You want something to drink?” John asks. Sherlock shakes his head and looks at him. “I just want to talk and get this over with.” John nods and sits down next to the boy.

There was a silence and John was the one who broke it. “Why did you leave…?” He asks and Sherlock shifts. “Like I said earlier this evening, there was some business I had to deal with. But it’s all done now."

John frowns. “What do you mean by that?"

“I’m not going back there. I quit it all."

“What?” John says, a bit confused. “So that means you..?"

“I don’t have to go away anymore. And I made sure I own nobody anything.” Sherlock says and John gives him a soft smile. “I’m glad to hear that. I still haven’t really forgiven you but i’m glad you’re back.” Sherlock starts to smile as well and he leans forward to John.

“I really did miss you though.” Sherlock whispers. John looks him in the eyes and his smile slowly fades. “I missed you as well…” He whispers back and Sherlock closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against John’s. John just closes his eyes and lets Sherlock lead. The familiar feeling sends warm waves through his body and Sherlock deepens the kiss, slowly pushing John on his back and sitting on top of him.

Sherlock breaks the kiss and goes for John’s neck. “You know.” He whispers while he slowly slides his heads underneath John’s shirt. “I’m no longer underaged now.” John starts to blush. “W-what?” he asks softly and Sherlock looks at him with a grin. “How about I give you a real present hm?” The boy says with a soft purr in his voice. John blinks a couple of times as Sherlock pulls his own shirt over his head. Sherlock leans back down to kiss him and starts unbuttoning John’s trousers.

When Sherlock slides his hand in John’s trouser John suddenly breaks the kiss and grabs Sherlock’s hand. “W-wait…” John says and Sherlock frowns. “What’s the matter?” He asks and he sits upright. John leans on his elbows and bites his lip. “I… I’m just not in the mood right now.”

Sherlock gives him another smile. “I understand.” He says as he leans down to kiss John. “Is it possible for me to crash here though? I don’t really got anywhere to go to…” John nods and gives him another kiss. “Of course you can."

Sherlock got off John’s leg and they both made their way upstairs. John gives Sherlock one of his shirts to sleep in. “I’m going to take a shower real quick.” John says while Sherlock is changing and Sherlock looks up with a smile. “Mind if I join~?” He asks and John starts to feel he a bit nervous. “Well.. our shower is really small…”

“Then it will be even more cosy~” Sherlock tries again. John tries to think of another excuse when Thomas suddenly appears in the doorway. John walks up to the little boy who’s rubbing his eyes in a sleepy motion. “Did we wake you?” John asks while he picks him up and the boy nods. “I’m sorry. Sherlock and I were just about to sleep.”

When he says Sherlock’s name Thomas quickly looks around the room. When his eyes fall on Sherlock he smiles. “Sherlock!” He says happily and leans forward. John walks over to the bed and puts Thomas down. “You know what, why don’t you stay with Sherlock while i’m getting a shower.” John says and he looks over to Sherlock who just nods and turns his attention to the boy.

John makes his way over to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. He sighs in relief before taking off his shirt. He turns on the shower and slowly pushes down his trouser, biting his lip. He kicks them off and looks at the scars on his thighs. Sherlock sat on them the whole time and his jeans were rubbing against them. He noticed one of them has start to bleed again so John quickly takes off his pants and gets in the shower. The water stings when he runs over the scars and John slowly cleans them up.


End file.
